deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom
Ganon vs Doom.png|Quauntonaut Doom vs Ganondorf.jpg|Pikells Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom is the eleventh episode of the first season of Bon's Death Battles. It features Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series against Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. Discription Nintendo vs. Marvel Comics! Which nigh-unkillable Magic using conqueror will reign supreme? Will the Triforce of Power obliterate Victor Von Doom or will The King of Evil become a roasted pig? Interlude Boomstick: Do you believe in magic? In a young gir-''' Wiz: We're not doing that Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: Anyway, magic, sure, it's overused in fiction, but you can't deny its power-fullness. However, put into the wrong hands, it can be a truly dangerous result. Boomstick: Like Ganondorf, the King of Evil! Wiz: And Doctor Doom, the lord of Latveria, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: A long time before the existence of the Hyrule Kingdom, the first Link battled and defeated the oldest and strongest evil in the world, Demise. After the battle and to make sure he didn't return, Link sealed Demise's soul in the Master Sword to be destroyed as the centuries passed on. Boomstick: However, due to being a sore loser, Demise swore that his hatred would create a reincarnation. This reincarnation would battle the reincarnations of the reincarnations of the heroes that Demise fought long ago, however, for the reincarnation to come intact, it would take hundreds of years. And when the reincarnation finally came around, it was born to the Gerudo tribe, a sexy bunch of ladies if I say so myself Wiz: The reincarnation was the first male born to the race in over a hundred years, and by traditon, became their king- Boomstick: Lucky bastard! As soon as he's born, he gets to rule over a bunch of hot ladies. Wiz: And as he was crowned their king, the reincarnation of Demise, the demon king, took the name, of Ganondorf. Boomstick: A.K.A, Captain Falcon Clo-''' Wiz: Boomstick! 'Boomstick: Oh shut up, that's what most people know him as and you know it. ' Wiz: Anyway, after becoming king, Ganondorf had....different plans to what most of the tribe expected. Since the land consisted of a rocky valley- 'Boomstick: And a fuckload of sand. ' Wiz: There was barely anything to rule and nothing to worth destroying. So, Ganondorf now had his sights on taking the Triforce. Which he eventually did...... sort of. You see, the Triforce is compiled of the Triforce of Courage, the Triforce of WIsdom, and the Triforce of Power. So, when Ganon touched the Triforce, looking for it only for power, that's what he got, only the Triforce of Power. '''Boomstick: After going through all that trouble, it must have been a real kick in the balls. Or should I say Wizard's Foot to the balls. Wiz: The other two pieces of the Triforce went to Link and Zelda, the latter which was hiding until she thought Link was ready to fight Ganon. Boomstick: She should've went into hiding before Peach vs. Zelda, because she, y'know, died. Wiz: The Demon King has a lot up sleeve when it comes to abilities, the Warlock Punch is where he charges up dark energy and delivers it as a quick punch. Boomstick: Similar to the Falcon Punch, because hes, y'know, a clone. Wiz: Boomstick! Seriously, stop with the Captain Falcon stuff! Boomstick: I'll only stop if you show me ya mov-''' Wiz punches Boomstick with his mechanical arm. '''Boomstick: Ow! Ok, I'll stop! Wiz: Anyway, Ganondorf also has he previously mentioned Wizard's foot, Flame Choke, Dark Dive, Dark Fists, Dark Vault, Warlock Thrust, Wizard's Drop kick, Wizard's Assualt, Flame Wave, and Flame chain. And those are only his Smash Bros. moves. In canon, he is able to summon storms, brainwash, flight, reviving the dead, a Black Hole Attack. Boomstick: Black hole attack? Holy shit! Please nerf next update! Wiz: Well, it's not an exact black hole, it gathers energy in a black vortex, then fires multiple homing blasts of lightning, or throwing giant spheres of dark magic. Boomstick: Well...that's disapointing, but still badass. ' Wiz: He also has a wide slection of swords, the Broadsword is as almost as tall as the King himself, the Long-Sword(s) is dual wieled and the Sage Sword is one stolen from the Sages after they tried to execute him and likely has Magic properties, and the Sword of Demise is quite possibly his strongest sword. '''Boomstick: However, none of these powers or swords compare to the form of Ganon. ' Wiz: Ganon is a transformation in which Ganondorf's strenght and durabilty increase dramatically, there are multiple different forms of Ganon, there is the Ocarina of Time version which is brought about through intense anger. '''Boomstick: "Ganondorf smash Fairy Man!" Wiz: It's able to destroy stone pillars in a single swipe, dual-wields two giant swords, and it's only weak spot is the tail. Then there's Beast Ganon who appears in Twilight Princess- Boomstick: And in Smash Brothers as a really fucking lame Final Smash. Well then again, what do you expect from a clo-''' Wiz punches Boomstick with his mechanical arm. Again. '''Boomstick: Seriously, stop that! Wiz: Then there's Warlock Ganon, who appears in the first Zelda and wields the Trident of Power, can breathe fire, can turn invisible and teleport, and more. Boomstick: Ganondorf has done a shit ton of impressive feats, he beat Toon Link with only his hands, is a master maniuplator, and even defeated Lana while she had the Triforce of Power. However, he is not perfect. He has a weakness to Light arrows and the Master Sword and is extremely arrogant, however, he is still one of the most dangerous Nintendo characters. Ganondorf: Do you sleep still? Wait! Do not be so hasty, boy... I can see this girl's dreams... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas... None can swim across them... They yield no fish to catch... What did the King of Hyrule say?... That the gods sealed Hyrule away? And they left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule? *Ganon Laughs* Doctor Doom Wiz: Victor Von Doom, is one of the most dangerous minds in the Marvel universe. Boomstick: Aw yeah! We get to talk about Doom again! This guy is a badass in nearly every single way. However, before being the armour-clad dictator we know today, he started it out as a gypsy. Wiz: His father was a doctor who died to frostbite, and his mother was a satanic witch. Boomstick: More like a satatnic bitc-''' Wiz punches Boomstick with his mechanical arm. Again. 'Boomstick: Seriously, piss off with that! ' Wiz: After this, Victor promised to devote his life to science in name of his father and magic in name of his mother. And he did a pretty damn good job, for the most part. As you see, when he went to univeristy, while he did create many inventions like a robotic duplicate of himself called a Doombot. '''Boomstick: Jesus Christ, not those things. Wiz: Anyway, he created an invention that was designed to bring him to hell and back to rescue his mother. However, it blew up in his face. Boomstick: Literally. Explosion sound effect. Wiz: Despite his only bruise being a single scar, Doom was disgusted by himself and ran away to the mountians, where he found a group of monks. Boomstick: He soon made them make him a suit of armour to increase his power and hide his face. However, he was so eager to get the thing on, he put it on before it cooled down, destroying his face, even more. Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name, Dr. Doom. And as soon as he got the armour, he took over his home country of Latervia. Boomstick: Doctor Doom, Lord of Latervia and Dick Moves everyone. Well then again he appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, everyone's a dick in that. Except Thor, he's nice. Wiz: Anyway, soon after conquering his ome country, he set his focus on Reed Richards because he thought that he was responsible for the accident, and thus, the war between Doom and the Fantastic 4 began. Boomstick: Doom's armour is mostly comprised of high-end Titanium, but there's much more to it. He's able to lift buildings, survive blows from the Infinity Gauntlet, and more. Wiz: It also has forcefields, energy blasts and jet boosters. Boomstick: And with those boosters, he's able to do his most powerful attack, FOOT DIVE! (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CbcaTQ4xSU ) Wiz: Um....what? Boomstick: It's Doctor Doom Wiz, a Foot Dive joke is necessary. ''' Wiz: Doctor Doom has done a lot of amazing things, he defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, Thanos, and even the Beyonder. He's stolen the powers of the Silver Surfer. He matched against Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, and not only defeated him for the title, but also banished his spirit from this plane of existence. '''Boomstick: He killed an adult lion, while naked of all things, once found a way to absorb Mjonilr's power so that could lift it, and in a crossover comic, he even mind controlled Superman. Wiz: However, he is not perfect. Boomstick: He has committed villanous blunder 43 on multiple occasions, have world domination in your grasp, but let it get away thanks to your own arrogance. He also once got beat by Squirrels....yes, Squirrel. Wiz: But if Doom could keep his ego in check, and get rid of the all the world's squirrels, he could easily, take it over. Doctor Doom: Family. Family is the most important thing there is... And I have been a bad father. I have failed my people, my son, my country... I've gone too far. In my quest for power I've destroyed many lives... I've dissolved the sacred bond of family time and time again. No more! My misdeeds are many, but I'll not let their enormity hold me back. This inversion has helped me to realize things about myself I've never dared ponder. It's opened up a whole new area of my consciousness. I will make everything right. For I am not a simple do-gooder-- I am Doom. '' Battle To put it simply, the land of Hyrule was screwed. People were dying, villages were burning, and more. And who was behind all this? Why, it was a monster of man. Not even a man, just...a monster. He wore armour along with a cape, had a scar in the middle of his chest, had a sadistic smile, and hade a triangle separated into three pieces with one piece glowing much brighter then the others. This was the King of Evil, '''Ganondorf.' As he was playing organ in his castle, he took a short peek out the window and thought to himself "You did this, your responsible for all of this, and you know what? You did a damn good job". As the man went back to his organ. He heard something. Something....mechanical. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the air, curious, Ganondorf walked over to it only to find a man in green coming down on a floating throne. However, this person in green was not the one the Demon King was used to fighting, oh no, it was a man with a green cloak hovering over his body, he wore a suit of armour and was nearly seven foot tall. This was the iconic dictator Victor Von Doom, better known as Doctor Doom. Ganondorf started at Doom, and then began to laugh. "And who exactly are you tin-can?" Doom's response? An evil smile. "Fool! How dare you insult the almighty Doom, you runt!" Ganondorf put on a "How dare ''you say that face", he drew his two Long-swords and said. "Tell me why you are here!" "I am here to conquer this pathetic land dubbed as Hyrule" Ganon twitched, a land he was trying to take over pathetic? Propitious! "If you want to get killed Doom, then I'd be more then happy to oblige" said Ganon, taunting Doom with his Long-swords. Doom began to summon pebbles. "You fool Ganondorf! Fighting me will be the last mistake you will ever make, for this day of battle...." Doom began to turn the tiny pebbles into giant boulders. "WILL BE YOUR '''DOOM'" (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07bkGeK_W8A ) FIGHT! Doom struck first by launching a barrage of boulders at Ganondorf. The Demon King swiftly cut through them with his Long-swords. Ganondorf laughed, mocking the Lord of Latveria. "You wretch!" said the dictator more angry than anything else. "I will dispose of you as quickly as I did that measly, loud breathing sith-lord!". Doom readied multiple energy blasts while Ganondorf began to balls of Dark Magic. Doom fired his blasts while Ganondorf fired his black magic. The blasts and magic collided. As they were colliding, Doom teleported behind Ganondorf and grabbed him by the shoulders. He then proceeds to emit high amounts electricity into the evil King's body, however, Ganondorf resisted it and grabbed Doom and threw him into the middle of the blasts and dark magic. As Doom was in the middle of extremely powerful blasts, he was getting pelted with dark magic and his own energy blasts at supersonic speeds. As they stopped colliding, a massive smoke cloud had formed, As the smoke began to clear, we see Doom, arms crossed and standing as if nothing happened. "W-What?!" said the Demon King in confusion and shocked. "If you think your pathetic dark magic can get past my armour, then you're dead wrong!" said Doom, who jumped into the air. He crossed his arm and put himself in a diagonal position. What on earth is he doing? thought Ganondorf to himself until the soles of feet began to light up with energy. "FOOT DIVE!" shouted the green cloaked sorcerer as he went flying down to earth, hitting Ganondorf and sending him to the ground. As Ganondorf tried to get up, he was pelted with a giant boulder straight to the face. Ganondorf, now exceedingly pissed off, looked at Doom and saw another boulder flying his way, this time, he did a Wizard's Foot straight through the incoming boulder and hits both it and Doom. As Doom was sent to the ground, he used his Jet Boosters to get straight back up. He then shot multiple missiles at Ganondorf which he cancelled out with a Warlock Punch. "Hmm, you're not as weak as I thought, but you still pale in comparison to Doom!" "We'll see about that..." (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ-drpEGRc0) Ganondorf drew his Long-swords while Doom summoned his force-field. Ganondorf ran to Doom and tried to get back the shield. He tried A multiple sword swing combo - it failed. He tried a Warlock Punch - it failed. He tried a barrage of some of his most powerful dark magic. Guess what? It failed. "You will never get past these shields!" said Doom manically, and proceeded to follow up with a laugh. In rage, Ganondorf dropped his Long-swords and instead traded them for his Broadsword. He then proceeded to slash at the shield as hard as he can while Doom remained laughing until suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.... Ganonodorf's sword had gotten through the shield and stabbed Doom in the stomach. Doom let out a "Gah" as Ganon lifted him into the air with just his sword. He then proceeded to slam Doom against the ground. "You thought you could beat me?! Well you were most wrong, now die!" screamed Ganon as he lifted up his broadsword he then slashed across Doom's throat, slicing it open. To make sure he was dead, Ganondorf stomped on Doom's head, squishing it, as he removed his foot, he walked away. "Minions, dispose of this carcass at once". As he commanded his minions to get rid of Doom, he sat back on his throne. He had won. At least, that's what he thought. ... He thought wrong. (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqwzA4RZb2k) Suddenly, another portal formed in the air, it looked identical to one Doom entered in, and what emerged from it? A throne identical to Doom's and a man identical to Doom. As the throne slowly hovered towards the ground, Ganondorf, shocked, stood up, he fired multiple dark magic blasts at Doom, which he simply countered with a force-field. "B-but I killed you!" Doom simply laughed, "Fool! Did you not know it it was a Doombot! You will pay for your mistake!" Doom began to summon many pebbles which he turned into a storm of boulders, he fired them. And each and every single one hit Ganondorf. As he was being showered with boulders, he grew more and more mad until he had enough, he began to swat away the incoming boulders. "ENOUGH!" shouted Ganondorf, "I'll show you my true power!" (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n24F3zZizG4) Ganondorf began to transform, there was a bright light for a while but then it stopped. When it stopped, Ganondorf was no more, instead, it was a big blue boar like creature with golden armour and a red cape with horns, it was wielding a Trident and looked very pissed off. This was Warlock Ganon. "This is my true form! Now die Doom!" Ganon shot lighting out of the Trident of Power which Doom countered with is own lightning. As the lightning bolts fired at each other, Ganon opened his mouth and let out a trail of flames. Doom teleported behind Ganon and Foot Dived him in the back. He sent Ganon then grabbed Doom and threw him outside a nearby window, he then threw his Trident like a boomerang in an attempt to hit Doom, however, Doom dodged it and hopped on top of it and used it to ride it back to Ganon, as the trident came flying back, Doom had began charging up a giant energy beam. He fired. As he shot the beam while flying on the Trident, Ganon was sent flying out a nearby wall as he was falling, he saw Doom with the Trident of Power, he jumped out of the hole Ganon made and stabbed Ganon in the stomach. When they reached the ground, Ganon had reverted back into Ganondorf and tried to get up, but Doom punted him away. It was time to end this. (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_yflHCweiQ ) Doom slowly walked towards Ganondorf, not because he was in pain, oh no, but because he was mocking him. Ganondorf fired various dark magic blasts towards Doom, but it didn't even phaze him, when he finally reached Dorf, he grabbed both ends of his mouth, pulled them together, and kinetically shoved tiny pebbles into the weakened Ganondorf's mouth. When he stopped putting the rocks in his mouth, he used his Jet Boosters to scoot back a bit and used his molecular expander to make the rocks in Ganondorf's body enlarge. "Rocks? Really?! What are you going to do, make me choke to death?! The King of Evil doesn't die from mere choking!" He began to laugh until he felt a sharp pain in his insides, and he felt his body becoming bigger and bigger until.... ''GAHHHHHHHHH!!! The upper half of Ganondorf's body disappeared as blood-soaked boulders emerged from an explosion of the Demon King's insides. As Ganondorf's legs stumbled to the ground, Doom summoned a Doombot to do the rest of his dirty work which was taking over Hyrule. He then summoned his own throne from the ground and began to levitate into a purple portal. It was over. '''K.O' Conclusion Boomstick: Ouch. That outta leave a stain. ''' Wiz: Truth be told, Ganondorf's chances to win here were slim. He was pretty much outclassed. Doom was stronger, he was faster, hell, he was even more durable. '''Boomstick: Sure, Ganondorf may hold more experience and could easily kill a Doombot. But against Doom himself? Not a chance. Wiz: And don't even get me started on the massive gap in the Intelligence gap between the two, seriously, Doom is one of the smartest characters in the Marvel Universe, and trust me, there are some smart hogies in the Marvel universe. Boomstick: "Oh but Wiz and Boomstick, Ganondorf can only be killed by the Master Sword and Light Arrows" Wiz: While that is somewhat correct, it's also somewhat wrong, as you see, we have never seen Ganondorf capable of tanking Reality-Warping on a planetary scale, which is something Doom has. Boomstick: Ganondorf tried to hog victory, but his chances were Doomed. Wiz: The winner, is Victor Von Doom. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle